1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to wiring boards and manufacturing methods of the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to a wiring board that includes a substrate main body and a pad where an electronic component is mounted and a manufacturing method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a semiconductor device including an electronic component and a wiring board where the electronic component is mounted has been suggested. See, for example, FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a related art semiconductor device.
Referring to FIG. 1, a related art semiconductor device 200 includes a wiring board 201, electronic components 202 and 203, and outside connection terminals 205 and 206.
The wiring board 201 includes a substrate main body 211, an insulation film 212, piercing electrodes 213 and 214, wiring patterns 216 through 218, 221, and 222, and solder resist layers 225 and 226.
Piercing holes 231 and 232 are formed in the substrate main body 211. For example, a silicon substrate, a compound semiconductor substrate such as GaAs, a glass substrate (including a quartz glass substrate), or the like can be used as the substrate main body 211.
The insulation film 212 is formed so as to cover an upper surface 211A and a lower surface 211B of the substrate main body 211 and a surface of the substrate main body 211 corresponding to side surfaces of the piercing holes 231 and 232.
The piercing electrode 213 is formed in the piercing hole 231 where the insulation film 212 is formed. The piercing electrode 214 is formed in the piercing hole 232 where the insulation film 212 is formed.
The wiring pattern 216 is formed on the insulation film 212 formed on the upper surface 211A of the substrate main body 211. The wiring pattern 216 is connected to an upper end of the piercing electrode 213. The wiring pattern 216 includes a pad 216A where the electronic component 203 is mounted.
The wiring pattern 217 is formed on the insulation film 212 formed on the upper surface 211A of the substrate main body 211. The wiring pattern 217 is connected to an upper end of the piercing electrode 214. The wiring pattern 217 includes a pad 217A where the electronic component 202 is mounted.
The wiring pattern 218 is formed on the insulation film 212 situated between the electronic components 202 and 203. One end of the wiring pattern 218 is connected to the pad 216A and another end of the wiring pattern 218 is connected to the pad 217A.
The wiring pattern 221 is provided on the insulation film 212 formed on the lower surface 211B of the substrate main body 211. The wiring pattern 221 is connected to a lower end of the piercing electrode 213. With this structure, the wiring pattern 221 is electrically connected to the wiring pattern 216 via the piercing electrode 213. The wiring pattern 221 includes an outside connection pad 221A.
The wiring pattern 222 is provided on the insulation film 212 formed on the lower surface 211E of the substrate main body 211. The wiring pattern 222 is connected to a lower end of the piercing electrode 214. With this structure, the wiring pattern 222 is electrically connected to the wiring pattern 217 via the piercing electrode 214. The wiring pattern 222 includes an outside connection pad 222A.
The solder resist layer 225 is provided on the insulation film 212 so as to cover portions of the wiring patterns 216 and 217 excluding the pads 216A and 217A and the wiring pattern 218. An opening part 225A exposing the pad 216A and the opening part 225B exposing the pad 217A are formed in the solder resist layer 225.
The solder resist layer 226 is provided on the lower surface of the insulation film 212 so as to cover portions of the wiring patterns 221 and 222 excluding the pads 221A and 222A. An opening part 226A exposing the pad 221A and the opening part 226B exposing the pad 222A are formed in the solder resist layer 226.
The electronic component 202 is flip-chip mounted on the pad 217A. The electronic component 203 is flip-chip mounted on the pad 216A. The electronic component 203 is electrically connected to the electronic component 202 via the wiring pattern 218.
The outside connection terminal 205 is provided on the outside connection pad 221A. The outside connection terminal 206 is provided on the outside connection pad 222A. The outside connection terminals 205 and 206 are electrically connected to pads (not shown) provided on a mounting board such as a mother board when the semiconductor device 200 is mounted on the mounting board. See, for example Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2006-135174.
FIG. 2 is a view for explaining problems of the related art semiconductor device 200. In FIG. 2, parts that are the same as the parts of the semiconductor device 200 shown in FIG. 1 are given the same reference numerals, and explanation thereof is omitted.
In a case where the silicon substrate, the compound semiconductor substrate such as GaAs, the glass substrate (including a quartz glass substrate), or the like is used as the substrate main body 211, the substrate main body 211 is, compared to a resin substrate, easily damaged.
Because of this, as shown in FIG. 2, a corner part or an external circumferential part including the corner part of the substrate main body 211 may be damaged due to handling of the wiring board 201 (for example, handling between completion of manufacturing of the wiring board 201 and mounting of the electronic components 202 and 203 on the wiring board 201). This may result in a broken part 250.